Here Comes Halloween
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Chris tweeted a picture of his Halloween costume long before we saw one of Darren's. Why? RPF.


**Title:** Here Comes Halloween  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 726  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Chris tweeted a picture of his Halloween costume long before we saw one of Darren's. Why? RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **Uh, Halloween costumes? Boy sexing. Y'know, the usual stuff from me.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>"You know they're going to go crazy, right?" Chris grins as he drops his arms. Darren hands him the Blackberry and Chris mashes the little buttons. He forgets to attach the picture the first time and has to tweet it again.<p>

"Well, you do look pretty fucking incredible," Darren muses, looking him up and down.

"You just like nerding out," Chris teases, finally sending the correct tweet and putting the phone on the table.

Darren steps close to him, shoves a foot between his legs. "You're incredible."

"Darren, you are _not _wrecking my outfit. I spent _hours_ on this," Chris complains.

"I _so _do not care right now," Darren growls, lips connecting almost painfully as he crushes their mouths together. His hands are already at Chris' waist, tugging and pulling at his belt.

"D-Dare," Chris stutters, his protest weak. Darren was right. He _so _doesn't care, because he's already yanked Chris' pants down and they're pooled at his ankles and he's digging his fingers into the flesh of Chris' ass. "Oh _God_," he whimpers, his hips jerking into Darren's.

"I'm gonna bend you over that table," Darren announces, twisting Chris around until his chest is pressed against his kitchen table. He falls to his knees, spreading the cheeks of Chris' ass and licking rough and wet. Chris whines, pressing back into Darren's tongue almost desperately. His back arches when Darren's mouth is abruptly replaced by a finger pushing inside him and it's so frenetic, it's almost brutal.

"Fuck. _Fuck_, Dare, _God_."

He's being spread by two fingers, and then three, and faintly he's aware of the fact he's still in his costume but he's too hard and needy to care.

"_Darren_," he chokes out, and Darren's back on his feet. Chris wants to complain more but he can feel the blunt head of Darren's cock and he claws for a grip on the table before Darren starts easing in. And yeah, it's dry and painful but oh God, oh God, _oh God_, it's amazing and fantastic and he's so needy and desperate and Darren's spreading him apart in the best way possible.

"You're so fucking hot," Darren grunts as he slides out and slams back in. Chris clutches the table and vaguely considers if this could wreck his costume. "Fuck Chris. _Fuck_. Why are you so tight?"

Chris can't even respond because he's too busy trying to remember to breathe as Darren snaps his body and the table is hard but fucking _fantastic _against his dick and Darren moves just the tiniest bit and "_FUCK_" he shouts, and Darren starts moving faster. It's shallow and slightly painful and he knows he's going to get shit from Ashley for this later but fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

"God Chris. Why do you do this? You just want me so much? Fuck." Darren's hands are hard on his hips and he's thrusting against that one point inside Chris' body that makes his entire world narrow until it's just a pinprick and he's gasping for air. His lungs are on fire and then….he snaps, he _burns_, and he's faintly aware of the shrieks that are pouring from his mouth as Darren impales himself once more, twice more, and then he's grunting something inhumane and that leaves Chris blushing.

Darren pants hard as he steps away from Chris, and Chris takes a moment to regain his balance as his legs wobble dangerously.

"Fuck," Darren mutters, combing his hand through his sweaty hair.

"Ashley or Max or I will kill you if my costume is wrecked," Chris complains, trying his best to clean off the table and not get come on himself and awkwardly pull his white jeans back up without spoiling them.

"You can't look like that and not get fucked," Darren smirks as he adjusts himself.

Chris glowers at him as he throws away the tissues. "You, my friend, have no idea how thoroughly fucked you are if you wrecked something."

Rather than look even the slightest bit concerned, Darren grins, teeth shining, as he kisses Chris deeply.

"By all means, Colfer. If I wrecked something, you can punish me."

Darren laughs at the gaping expression left on Chris' face and skips towards the front door to leave for the party.

"Coming?" he sing-songs, jangling his keys.

"I just _did_," Chris grumbles, double-checking that he has everything before following after Darren.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **One shot drabble only.


End file.
